Till the Ends of Time A Strawberry Panic Fanfic
by animetomboy2
Summary: A journey to prove how far love can take you. We have disguises and tricks. We have love in the mix. Tamao x Nagisa, the main couple. Shizuma x Nagisa on the side somewhat. I'm horrible at summaries, so please do read. I know it's long,but you'll like it.


**Till the Ends of Time**

**Alright lemme catch you up on some things. There is a girl everyone loved at St. Miatre Academy. However, the pressure of school and love got to her… so one day, she mysteriously disappeared. We don't know exactly what happened some say that she fell in love with someone outside of the Strawberry Residence and the 3 Academies. Others say that she ran away and possibly committed suicide. Well I'm here to disprove these said rumors… for this girl was named Aoi Nagisa. And this is MY story. **

**Hi, I'm Aoi Nagisa. ^^ But most people just call me by my last name. Yes the part that I left was true… but no one knows why except for my best friend and the etoile. At the current time… many girls started to fall in love with me which was weird… I mean… yeah. I transferred into Strawberry Residence and St. Miatre Academy. I loved it there… I made friends quickly and had great experiences. But for the most part something bothered me… something down inside me. I had ignored it all that time until that fateful night. **

**Transferring into this new school was a great experience… being loved by everyone, really royalty feeling. But, you see I hadn't had my first kiss yet at all either and I feared for that fact the most… who would be responsible for stealing my first kiss? I wondered. My roommate constantly told me I was cute and well that was nice but I was starting to think that she was in love herself too. *shivers* Good thing I trusted her with my life otherwise this would've been creepy. **

**Well I should probably tell you how I left and why right? Well here it is. Shizuma-sama was the current Etoile at the time. This was 2 years back. She was the most popular and loved girl in the Strawberry Residence and that's what earned her the title. However, she wasn't doing what the student council requires the Etoile to do. And why do you think that is? Well… when I transferred in… I apparently caught the attention of her feelings… and became the object of want and admiration. She had fallen in love and this usually doesn't happen so quick… or so I've heard. She has a rather harsh, cold, yet kind personality. She's gentle and wouldn't hurt anyone or anything… but she will stand and be stubborn for what she believes in. Sounds like me a little except for the cold part and everything like that. Well I was a 4****th**** year and Shizuma was a 6****th**** year so she seemed to be older that I was and taller. She tried to make moves on me all the time but I never got kissed or whatever… because someone was always there to restrain Shizuma. However, when she looks at me… it seems as if something's in her gaze that makes you go weak. You feel as if you can't move and you go still. Your eyes emotionless, dead. Your face overheats and you start to give off a red color on your cheeks, blushing… still looking into her haunting gaze/eyes. I remember that feeling… it gave me horrors. **

**This wasn't the reason I left… and now this is the reason why that I will tell you. I had many things wrong with my friendship with these 2 girls… Tamao-chan and Shizuma-sama. They both were in love with me and I didn't know what to do. Shizuma almost kissed me and I didn't like that. Tamao-chan is more reserved but will go so far as Shizuma to get what she wants. **

**Many times I thought that me and Tamao-chan were inseparable friends. We would never be apart and never have fights. But, I was wrong unfortunately. One night she… she… you see… she stole my first kiss. She kissed me and well being the shy person she was she only kissed me… nothing else. But the thing was… I had a love back in my old school… to shy to do anything about it though. Well anyway, I wanted my first kiss to come from him not Tamao-chan. I mean a girl and a girl don't mix. I had fought her dramatically about it that night. I told her the whole story and then broke and threw out the friendship bracelet she gave me when I first got there. I stormed out of the dorm and bumped into Shizuma as I kept walking and didn't mind her. She looked at me and then at Tamao-chan still at the door of the dorm, who was crying and on the floor kneeling holding onto the ridge of the door. She knew what had happened by the reactions of the of us and well she went to comfort my fallen friend but still didn't think it was her place to say or do anything… better not to interfere with this kind of matter. The next day I was on my way out for there was something done to me the next day by Shizuma herself that was also the torture. We were talking outside… me telling her what's wrong with this insane world and she then makes a move on me. If it wasn't enough to get my first kiss stolen by a girl and my best friend/dorm mate… then was it enough to have a second kiss from a girl also? Shizuma had kissed me and by the tree out in the school yard… and what was worse is that some people saw this. Students were jealous, mad, sad, happy, and any other emotion that you can name. Most of them hated me… some of them didn't care… but I definitely didn't like this at all. Being weak and frail like I am when I was around her… my body couldn't find the strength to fight back. I guess I'm all the same as the others here. Trapped in a bird cage and confined to their steel bars of which we can't break free. But I seemed more free and opened to people than normal and usual. I don't know what that was but it helped attract people to me… even Spica's prince a little. **

**Well then this was enough. I mean… I couldn't take any of this anymore. So, I ran away. I didn't leave a trace or scent of me or whatever.. I was gone. Disappeared. But I did leave one thing behind at least. I left a gold heart necklace behind for Tamao-chan explaining what happened and where I was going. And for Shizuma, a silver ring with a blue gem. I could tell that rings were a good accessory for her and blue was her favorite color. I left without a word or goodbye. This left Tamao-chan in tears for she was in love with me at the time. Shizuma just pained more from the hurt in this decision but nothing to cry over as usual, cold. **

**So I ran away and thought… had I stayed? Did I make the right choice as to run away? Well I had no idea… for I was only 14 years old. I waited 2 years before thinking of doing anything bold. I knew if I was to go back I would have to change things… otherwise it would be the same as when I was 14. I don't want that, I couldn't deal with that trauma again. So I cut my hair short…. Like a boys' hair. I tied a ribbon Tamao-chan had given me around my chest to make it appear flat. I then found a hat from my brother that I left behind in public school. I put that on and then I knew to change out of my girly clothes. I went home and found a pair of pants and a top I could use to wear. I had decided… I was going back to St. Miatre. **

**Sunday was to be the day when I would come back to the academy. I mean… there is no school so no one would notice me and there was always a room empty that no one checked right next to where I used to live with Tamao-chan… so I'll just stay there until I'm ready to reveal myself to her. I mean I couldn't wait to see her she probably looks a lot different and I missed her a lot. I wanted to see Shizuma also… I wondered what was happening to her without me. **

**It was Saturday and I was still home… Saturday night. I decided that I might wanna get some sleep before tomorrow… I mean the comments I'll get. So I went to bed hoping and praying that no one would notice what I've done to myself just yet. And I dreamt things of what might happen tomorrow but it seemed all to familiar. It was like I was seeing in my sleep what would actually happen tomorrow…. A premonition? **

… … … …

"**Welcome to St. Miatre Academy… are you even a girl?" the teacher said in a not so good mood. **

"**Well would you like to check?" I said acting like a boy and laughing. **

"**Well I don't care. Do what you wish you insolent little boy. I mean transferring into a girls' school just to get close to t-" she started to say as I cut her off. **

"**Well, no that's no the case here. I'm here to study like the rest of the people. I'm one of the students from the public schools that they sent here to see what would happen. The same otherwise. They sent a boy to a girls' school and a girl to a boys' school. The teachers just wanted to see what happens… I mean it's not like I wanted to come here." I said putting up a good point and making up that story out of nowhere and from the top of my head. I thought I was pretty clever in doing this. **

"**Oh, then that makes all the difference… sorry for my accusing you of something. Welcome to Strawberry Residence… I hope you have a good time studying and making friends here. What is your name by chance?" she asked me. **

"**It's… it's …" crap I had to think on my toes this time… I hadn't thought about what my name would be. I guess I would have to use my brother's name but… I mean this was definitely hard. **

"**You do have a name don't you?" she asked again politely. **

"**Yes I do… it's Daisuke Nagisa." I said though I felt guilt for lying and saying I was my brother. **

"**Hmm… alright Daisuke. Um, wait did you say your last name was Nagisa? Are you related to Aoi at all? She was here like 2 years ago but then disappeared." The teacher said to me getting upset a little. **

"**Yes. I am related to her. I'm her brother. She never told you about me?" I said acting now like my brother would sometimes. **

"**Nope. She never had a mention of you ever… I don't know why. But I guess that she just didn't seem to have wanted to be the object of more attention. She had enough of that as it was. Since you are a boy… you can obviously not stay with a girl. So I will give you the empty room next to Tamao-chan. She is a 6****th**** year student now and hold old are you?" she said to me getting down to business. **

"**Um how old is she?" I asked. **

"**Tamao-chan is 16… she's a 6****th**** year student." The teacher said telling me some of the information about her. **

"**I'm her age. I'm 16 and a 6****th**** year student here?" I said questioning this. **

"**Very well… you will live next to her. No one checks that room daily but me so no one will know where you are except Tamao-chan and me." The teacher said registering me. **

"**Alright. Well what other information can you give to me on Tamao-chan?" I asked. **

"**Hmm well you're only here 2 minutes and already trying to get a girl… I'll tell you what… since Aoi was your sister… why don't you tell me what you know about her?" the teacher said now joking with me like I was one of her friends. **

"**Alright, well what I know is that she's my age as well as Nagisa-san's age. I'm her fraternal twin so that works. I know that she has light bluish hair and has a white ribbon or bow in it all the time. She was best friends with my sis as well as a dorm mate to her also. She is really smart and reads everyday. She writes poetry and is in the literature club. She is reserved and quiet but social when she wants to be. She's good at solving mysteries and a good friend. That's all I know and that's so much as what Nagisa-san told me." I said making it seem like I was really my brother and well I thought I was doing incredibly well for someone who didn't know how to lie or sneak anywhere… but the thing is now how do I fool Shizuma? **

"**Ah I see. You and Nagisa are that close eh? Well that must be a great relationship to have. Um so I think you've seen some of the school and some of the girls here… what do you think?" she asked me for everything was done and I still had an hour left before classes. **

"**Hmm… I like the school. It looks high and important… like it has a significance in history. I bet every corridor here has some story to tell of its own. And the girls are… well…" I said as I started to blush. **

"**Hmm… no need to say, the expression on your face says it all. Shy little boy aren't you? Well it looks though that you have 20 minutes left we could talk more… boy does time go fast here." She said while giggling. **

"**Well yes I am. But I mean. Alright well I'll talk with you for a bit longer and then you'll have to give me my schedule and show me to my room ok?" I said as I asked her politely to do this. **

"**You know… for a boy you're quite shy and polite. I like you… you're not like any of the other ones I've met in my life… you're more reserved but anyway, sure I will show you to your room. Um here's your schedule maybe you'll like them. And I wish you good luck on making friends." She said to me as she smiled. I took the schedule and looked at it. **

**First period – French**

**Second Period – English**

**Third Period – Math**

**Fourth Period – Gym **

**Fifth Period – Lunch**

**Sixth Period – Club Activity **

**Seventh Period – Social Studies **

**Eighth Period – Shakespeare Literature **

**Ninth Period – Free **

**That's what it read. Of course I had questions… but I couldn't believe that most of my classes were the same as last year. Talk about déjà vu. **

"**Um I have some questions. Alright what does it mean that ninth period I have free? And what's with Shakespeare's literature? And what's club activity?" I asked pointing to it on the paper. **

"**Oh… ninth period you're not required to have filled with something since you don't go here permanently. And if I remember correctly you asked to take Shakespeare's literature class? Also… club for you… you're free to do anything you like just don't go into a club since you don't go here permanently. Otherwise you're good. I think you have French in 10 minutes… better get going." She said as she walked away waving to me good luck. **

**I ran off to class. As I arrived there were girls staring in the hall that seemed to be obsessed with the new student, which was me. I still didn't see how I was cute at all. I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into another girl that seemed really shy. Here's what happened. **

"**Oh… I'm sorry… um I didn't mean to bump into you. It was totally my fault… I wasn't watching where I was going. I was totally careless and I'm sorry." I said as I helped her pick up her books while looking at her. **

"**No it's ok. I should apologize to you. I wasn't either… and-" she said as she looked up at me and caught my gaze. She seemed shocked a little. "Wait… are you a boy?" she asked shyly. **

"**Yes I am. Daisuke Nagisa at your service." I said being polite and introducing myself. "What happens to be your name?" I asked shyly. **

"**My name's Saya Shinohara. Pleasure to meet you." She said smiling. **

"**Well no, the pleasure is all mine." I said as she noticed what my name was from when I said it. **

"**Wait… you just said your name was Daisuke Nagisa right? Um… are you Aoi-san's brother by any chance?" she asked. **

"**Yes I am. I went to public school but they wanted to find out what would happen in they sent a girl to an all boys' school and a boy to an all girls' school. I know stupid right?" I said. **

"**Well it might be a good chance for someone to make new friends you know? And I hope that Aoi is ok… I mean she disappeared a few years back and no one knew what happened except for Tamao-chan and Shizuma-sama. But they were completely destroyed after she left and wouldn't come out of their rooms at any time. They were depressed and didn't know what to do. But when they finally did come out and start talking Tamao-chan's eyes were dead and emotionless from this pain left by Nagisa. And whenever she did talk she wouldn't stop wondering and worrying if Nagisa was still out there alive and ok… I guess she really loved her." She explained to me now feeling sorry for what I did. **

"**I see. Well I didn't know this… sometimes Nagisa-san doesn't tell me anything… well I have to go it was nice meeting you Miss Shinohara." I said as I ran off. **

… … … …

**I woke up… all this was a strangely realistic dream. I got up and dressed and walked off to school… where all this happened… the same in my dream. I knew that definitely was a premonition…. It had to be. **

**And so I met Saya that day in real life and went to all my classes and then to my dorm… I sat there and became the object of admiration once again… but I didn't care my only thought and mission in mind was to find Tamao-chan and tell her that I was sorry for everything. Well it was almost time for lunch as time went by and I sat there wondering when the period was to end. I spaced out like a normal boy would so it wouldn't seem like I was too much like a girl. (But… I was… )**

**I had gym… which I don't normally want to end. A lot of girls came up to me and asked if I would play with them but I didn't want to overpower them so I said no and just talked to some of them. I started a conversation with Saya, the one I had met before and everyone just spied. **

"**Hey you." I said as I sat next to her putting my hand on her shoulder then taking it away to handle a drink I had in my hand. I took a sip and sat there chilling like a guy. **

"**Oh hi Daisuke." She said smiling. "You're in this class too?" she said as she just asked me curiously. **

"**Yes I am. Man a lot of girls… they all want me to play with them. I think a lot of them kinda like me… what do you think?" I asked as I took another sip of my drink. **

"**Yeah they tend to get a little crazed over a new kid like you. It gets crazy. Well you probably should play with them it would show how nice of a guy you are." She said to me as she shyly admitted this. **

"**Oh well thanks for the compliment… but I'm not really all that nice of a guy… I mean… I just try to help people out and besides they all wanna play with me… so how am I supposed to play with all of them at once?" I said as I sounded innocent. **

"**Well then I don't know what to tell you. I mean do whatever you want I guess… listen is there a certain girl that you have in mind? You seem to be thoughtful of something today… is it someone you like or a more serious matter? I mean not to barge in on anything… and you don't have to tell me anything if you don't wanna… I mean it's your choice. I know what I asked was personal… but yeah… just concerned bout you." She said to me kind of concerned. **

"**No it's ok… I'll tell you. Yes, I do have a girl in mind. But it's not because I like her it's cause of something that I did to her a long time ago… I need to apologize." I said almost done with my soda. **

"**Well sorry… I think that's a cool plan. I'm sorry for asking you such personal things… it won't happen again." She said to me sorry now for what she asked. **

"**Look don't be so sorry all the time. It's fine you can ask me anything… I don't take things so personally now than I did back then. I think that this period is about to end so I will see you soon that is if you have lunch next period. Thanks for all your help that you've given me so far… you're the best." I said as I got up to throw out my soda can and kissed her on the cheek. I got my book bag and walked out of the gym as I went to my dorm to think about something for a little bit. As I did this I heard the bell ring as I knew it was time to go down to lunch. I was hungry and needed food. **

**I went down to lunch and sat next to Saya where we talked a little more before me spotting or actually making herself obvious to me. **

"**So Daisuke… do you know this girl's name or what she looks like? Maybe I can help you find her?" she asked trying to help me while taking a small bite of her sandwich. **

"**Um.. Well her name is T-" I started to say as she sat down right in front of me. **

"**Hey Tamao-chan." Saya said as Tamao sat down right in front of us. I think that Saya was a year younger than us but because she was so smart she got the same lunch period as 6****th**** years. **

"**Hi Saya-chan. Ooh… who's this cutie sitting next to you?" she said as I looked away. "Wait is… is this an actual boy?" she asked. **

"**Yeah he sure is. This is my new friend Daisuke. Daisuke Nagisa. He came here from a public school and he wants to make new friends. He says he has a girl in mind that he needs to apologize to for hurting her years ago." She said explaining. **

"**Wait… are you related to Aoi? You have the same last name as her… man did I love her she was so cute. Are you related to her at all?" Tamao-chan asked as she looked curious. **

"**Yes I am… I'm Nagisa-san's brother. Daisuke Nagisa. Look Tamao-chan I need to talk to you." I said as she looked at me perplexed. **

"**Wait how do you know my name? And you're a cutie… wanna go out sometime?" she asked as she started to flirt with me. **

"**Look I just need to talk to you after classes… can I speak to you in your dorm after school? Mine is right next to yours so it shouldn't be a problem right?" I said. **

"**Well sure…" she said smiling. **

"**Wow you're so lucky Tamao-chan… you get a room right next to Daisuke…" Saya said pouting. **

"**Well I guess I am Saya-chan… I mean a cutie all to myself." Tamao said as she battered her eyelashes. **

"**Alright thanks Tamao-chan… man I don't have any money to get anything. Shit I'm really hungry…" I said as I held my rumbling stomach and searched my pockets for any traces of money. "Look I'm sorry ladies… but do any of you have some money to spare me for the time being? I promise that I will pay you back and well I'm starving…" I said as Tamao-chan gave me a dollar to get something. **

"**There you go, now go eat." She said smiling as she handed me the dollar bill. **

"**Thanks so much Tamao-chan I owe you big time!" I said smiling as I got up kissed her cheek and went to the lunch line. **

**She blushed as I left and let them talk on their own for a while. **

"**So you sure seem to like Daisuke already… what was it love at first site Tamao?" Saya said teasingly to her as she took another bite of her sandwich. **

"**No it's just he's cute and hot… where did he come from? And obviously if he's related to Nagisa of course he's gonna be cute. She was the cutest thing I've ever seen in like forever. Anyway, so is Daisuke gonna stay here for good?" she asked day dreaming. **

"**No of course not. He's a guy and this is an all girls' academy… why would he stay?" Saya said getting smart with Tamao. I came back of course before their conversation could get any deeper. **

"**Hey guys I'm back… Tamao-chan want some fries? I mean you lent me the money so I will let you take as much as you want. And Miss Shinohara don't be afraid to take either I don't care as long as you 2 are happy." I said giving them both a hug. **

"**I swear I'm in love!" Tamao-chan shouted at the top of her lungs. **

**I smiled as Saya laughed. **

"**Dai.. you can call me Saya if you want… you don't always have to be so formal." She said to me poking my arm a little. **

"**Um you call me Dai now? And ok Saya-chan I'll remember that." I said winking digging into my food. The lunch period was about to end so I finished up and grabbed my books walking my friends to class before going to my own… time went on and school ended as I was walking back to my dorm. **

**I promised that I was to talk to Tamao-chan so I put my stuff down and walked next door. I knocked being the kind and considerate soul I am. She answered with a smile and a blush knowing it was me. **

"**Hey Dai. Come in." she said as she opened the door that led to the room that I remember from so long ago. **

"**Gomenasai. Gomen, Tamao-chan, gomenasai." I said as I kissed her lips lightly. She blushed and then came the drama. **

"**Sorry what do you have to be sorry for? The only one that ever hurt me was a girl named Aoi Nagisa 2 years ago. I really truly loved her and she… she broke my heart. She ran away and never returned… things were going so well and then… she just took off… may I ask why you kissed me?" she asked getting a little upset with a tear about to fall from her eye and confused at the same time. **

"**It's because I'm sorry and I wanna apologize. I love you Tamao-chan and I should've told you this years ago. I'm sorry for her running away and for her breaking your heart and I'm sorry for everything… but I'm mostly sorry for not doing this." I said as I kissed her lips lightly. **

"**Again… what's going on? Why are you kissing me and what are you sorry for? It wasn't your fault she ran away and it wasn't your fault… it's mine and mine alone. I should've never… god I hate myself!" she said as she started crying throwing a rampage around her room. **

"**Alright why don't you be completely honest and confess to me everything and trust me… so that when comes the time for me to… I'll do the same? Sound fair? Alright now talk." I said sitting down listening to her whole story of the horrible past. **

"**Alright. She transferred here in the 4****th**** grade and she was the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life. I immediately fell in love and wanted to be with her. But she was shy and seemed to have her attention focused back at home. Then came a night where I… I just blew it and went crazy… I let my emotions slide and I don't know… I kissed her! I kissed her and stole her first kiss then I asked her out and kept pressuring it. After some time Shizuma stepped in and that's what I think got her. I think that's why she ran away and never returned… but the thing is she left me and Shizuma heartbroken… and depressed to do anything. I hardly or barely ever talk anymore because of it. I've become introverted and I cry myself to sleep every night. I don't like this at all Daisuke… not at all." She said as she told me the whole thing now crying it out desperately and going on and on with her upset rampage around the room. **

"**Yet the strange thing is that isn't the worst thing that's ever happened to me in my life and probably not the worst that's ever happened to you either." I said making my point. **

**"How do you know what my life is? And what's the worst that's happened to you? Humor me, I'd like to know." She said still crying a little. **

"**I've dealt with people stealing my first kiss at my old school. I have hurt 2 people very important to me a long time ago. My sister ran away and it still pains me to this day. My parents died when I was younger and I've had to take care of myself ever since… I hate going to school. Because I'm nice I've always been blamed for stuff I didn't do. And on top of that I have a talent that no one will recognize. I've been used and my heart has been broken many a times before I can't stand to have it broken again… no wait it can't ever be broken again because I don't have one. Someone stole it and then broke it and never gave it back… only left it there in pieces and I've never felt so depressed and betrayed so much as I do now. I'm hurt Tamao-chan I'm hurt." I said letting a tear out from my eye a little and actually crying. **

"**Are you crying? Daisuke it's ok I never realized that there was so much pain in your life… so many things that were hurting you. It must have been terror to put up with that for all these years… and to not show it and bottle it all up… Daisuke… you and your sister are the strongest people I've ever known. Gomenasai." She said as she ran up to me and hugged me. I guess we were friends.. but then again should I tell her? "Well then who was it you hurt?" she asked me now looking up. **

"**A girl named Shizuma and you Tamao-chan." I said letting go of her and walking to the other side of the room and putting my hands behind my back. I faced away from Tamao-chan and smirked though she couldn't see. **

"**Shizuma and me? There's no possible way that you could've done that. Daisuke what would you've done that hurt me and Shizuma? The person that ever hurt me was Nagisa and she also hurt Shizuma… but you're not her so how…" she started to ask as I kissed her. As I was kissing her passionately I took her lips gently for a little while and kept going very softly. She really was the same old Tamao-chan. She couldn't tell it was me. **

"**Gomenasai. But I'm back." I said as I took off my hat and showed her my face for real. "Take a good look at my face. Do you know who I am?" I asked looking at her in a moment of suspense. **

"… **N-Nagisa-chan?" she said as she stared wide eyed at the amazing recovery of her heart and soul when her best friend appeared before her. Her eyes started to tear up as she stared in disbelief. She couldn't believe that the girl that she was in love with so long ago was standing right there before her eyes and wanting to come back. **

"**Yes… it's me. Did you miss me?" I asked smiling as we drew closer. **

"**I did! I did miss you… of course I always did. Nagisa-chan do you have any idea what hurt you caused me….? But to neutralize all of that… do you know the wonders you're doing my heart right now from you being here?" she said still crying a little. **

"**Well I have no idea but can I do one thing? Lemme tell you one thing right now… we're not hugging. They do that all the time and too much in these sorts of reunion things… Tamao-chan come here?" I said as I turned around to her and smiled. **

**She walked over to me. "Yes?" she asked innocently. **

"**Would your heart be able to be put back together by this…?" I said as I started to kiss her. I tenderly touched my lips to her lips and I could tell that she liked it. She was so in love with me and I realized that I couldn't leave that all behind. She started to kiss back and this had to be one of the most passionate kisses I've ever received in my life. And from my best friend…. I realized that I loved her and was it really right to betray or portray something of admiration to you? **

"**What did you want Nagisa-san?" she asked me innocently standing right in front of me. **

"**A kiss." I said innocently also looking down. **

"**Well then a kiss? From whom may I ask?" she asked still standing in front of me and I drew us closer by moving a little closer to her and grabbing her hands and kissing one of them. **

"**You, Tamao-chan. I want your lips. I love you and I'm sorry… I realize that I shouldn't have rejected you like I did years ago." I said leaning in closer and waiting for a kiss. **

**She smiled. She couldn't believe that now Nagisa's lips finally belonged to her and only her… hopefully. She went in and kissed me back as we kissed standing there in the dorm and I shed a little tear. Then we stopped as I stopped crying also. **

**"Well then… there's still one more person I need to apologize to… where's Shizuma-sama?" I asked determinedly. **

"**Oh… S-Shizuma…. Um Nagisa-chan… I don't want to tell you." She said getting a little upset. **

"**Why? What happened to her?" I asked getting a little freaked out in that moment. **

"**She… is 18 now Nagisa-chan…. It's not the same as when you were first here… she disappeared also and because of you causing her pain… who knows where she is? After her graduation last year she ran away and never showed up around her to check up on anything ever. She became cold, even more cold then she was when you first met her. She seemed more open when she was around you… but at graduation… emotionless… her eyes were dead. They weren't lively anymore… it's like someone stabbed her through the heart and left her to die without leaving a trace as to who did the crime… you caused her serious damage Nagisa-chan and you are to find her and apologize." She said to me explaining what happened as I sighed a little letting it out in relief. Good thing… I had worse ideas in my head. **

"**Good… I thought you were gonna say she died or something. Thank goodness." I said holding my chest and letting out a sigh of relief. "So I must find her… it is definitely the right thing to do. I will make it my mission to find Shizuma. Where would she be?" I started think as she saw the determined look on my face and was pacing around the room and in deep thought. **

"**Look Nagisa-chan take as much time as you want with this. You don't need to rush so don't stress over this. I mean take your time… if you truly were that close to her you should be able to find her. I know she isn't here but I think that she knows that you are… so finding her will be a lot easier than you think." Tamao-chan said as she tried to calm me down and sat me on the bed. **

"**You're right. But you do know that I can't be caught in here or I am dead… I mean they think I'm a boy. And I have to continue to pretend that I am my brother… but I will need your help the most… now that you know my identity you must not tell anyone of this, of who I really am. I might get in trouble for doing this. I want to keep seeing you but I can't stay with you… I will need your desperate help with all of this ok?" I asked her nicely. **

"**Sure no problem… you know this is kind of like a Shakespeare story itself… a little comedy mixed with romance and drama in here too. I like it." She said smirking. **

"**How so? I mean what's it like? What story?" I asked becoming easily confused. **

"**Well one is definitely Romeo and Juliet…. Right my Romeo?" she said as she giggled. **

"**R-Romeo? I'm no Romeo. And well I don't see how this is like Romeo and Juliet…" I said as I became more confused blushing a little bit. **

"**Yes you are my Romeo… and you are a perfect one. And do you remember how they had to find a way to see each other at night… well this is sorta like that a little if you get what I mean?" she said blushing a little too and wanting to kiss me but not moving from shyness. **

"**Well then I guess you're Juliet right? Well anyway….yeah I guess it is like that story. Well anyway thank you so much Tamao-chan I promise that when you graduate this year I will be waiting for you and then we can be together alright?" I said as I was waling out of her dorm to mine which was right next door though it was way past curfew. **

"**Well sorry for keeping you up this late Tamao-chan. I gotta go… so goodnight." I whispered out in the hall as I kissed her lips a passionate goodnight. Though someone was lurking through the halls and decided to spy on this… she saw everything and became immediately jealous… it was Saya. **

"**Goodnight my prince." She said as I walked off confused. **

**Saya stood there star stricken and wide eyed in disbelief and couldn't comprehend how or why this was happening. She became immediately jealous but she's reserved enough not to want revenge… or is she? **

**The next day would be exciting. Saya still thought I was a boy while Tamao-chan and I kept the secret deep within my mind that I was really the girl that supposedly ran away and broke her heart years ago. So as the classes passed and it was time for lunch, I was approached by Saya and taken aside to talk to.**

"**Saya, hey what's up?" I asked still trying hard to not act like my usual self but like my brother so that she wouldn't suspect anything. **

"**Nothing. Um… can I tell you something?" she asked me a little shyly but more reserved. I knew that she had seen what happened last night but she didn't to have been mad at me or Tamao-chan in any way. I was surprised, had my prediction been wrong? **

"**Alright. Well then, how do you know Tamao-chan first of all?" she asked calmly. **

"**I know her from when my sister went here. Do you remember Aoi Nagisa? Yeah, that was my sister as you know and they were roommates. Though Tamao-chan wanted it to be a little more since she had the biggest crush on m- my sister. Nagisa would always come to me when she got the chance to visit home and tell me everything about her life there. She told me that her roommate was her best friend ever and that she loved her. But that love was a different love and it wasn't till now that she realizes that she loved her back and has regrets. She only wishes that she could come back and apologize to her for everything she's done and everything that she's caused her." I said this as it was ironic that I was saying what I was currently doing. **

"**I see. And Shizuma?" Saya asked. **

"**She always wishes that she could've gone back into time and realized both of their feelings before that great change in events. She only wants to apologize for she did and what she has done. She misses them greatly for it and doesn't know what to do. She was usually stressed out around the spring time from everything and so one night she decided to run away when something happened that shouldn't have. And that's basically the story that I know… unless you know something different?" I said recalling everything and feeling sorry for it. **

"**No that's pretty much the story that I know. Wow… that's an emotional thing. I never knew it was like that. Thanks for telling me… I'll have a lot of sympathy for her if she ever comes back. Hmm… also not to ruin the moment… but do you like Tamao-chan?" she asked curiously. **

"**No not like that why?" I answered back. **

"**Are you so sure? I mean I saw you 2 kiss goodnight last night. That usually either means that you're dating or you like each other." She said penetrating me. Should I tell? **

"**Well hmm… it actually sounds like someone's jealous….are you Saya-chan? Are you jealous?" I asked. **

**A slight blush appeared upon her face which gave me my answer that I was looking for. My prediction was right after all. I knew it… that she liked me… when am I wrong about these things. But I remember back to when I was my old self and I went here… how clueless I had been. I mean I was so oblivious to Tamao-chan's feelings and Shziuma-sama's at the same time. I hadn't known what love was and I regretted it. I was shown it and didn't know what it was. And when this display was given I ran away from it. I didn't embrace the feeling; I rejected it for fear of what it actually was… love. **

**Now I know what it was and I liked the feeling. I embraced love for what it was. I realized that I shouldn't be afraid and rather confront it. I had become an expert at reading people's feelings and my own as well. I wasn't oblivious to when someone liked me but I had to pretend to be. I guess knowledge comes with age as well as wisdom. **

"**So you are jealous?" I asked once more. **

"**Yes I am. I actually kinda like you a little Daisuke-san. Look… can you come to my dorm tonight. I'm not going to do anything don't worry. I just wanna talk with you and try to get to know you more. And I wanna understand everything about this whole situation." She said with innocent eyes that I couldn't say no. **

"**Sure. But first can we eat because I'm hungry." I said rubbing my stomach. **

"**Sure." She said now smiling and saying this cheerfully. **

**I have decided… tonight will be the night that I will tell her who I am. Who I really am… **

**We ate lunch and the day finished up with a few classes and then we went to our dorms. Except me and Saya, I went with her to her dorm. I walked in and put my stuff down somewhere while then taking a seat listening to what she had to say. **

"**Alright well where to start? Daisuke-chan… I wanna tell you right now. I don't lie and I don't do anything bad like that. I really like you and I care for you. So I wanna understand more what's up with this situation because it all seems so confusing." She said as she took a deep breath and decided to let it all out right here and now. **

"**Alright well… hmm how do I put it? She has always liked Nagisa and I guess because I am her brother she's falling for me too? I don't really get it. I guess that I remind her of Nagisa a lot and that was her first love… so maybe she's trying to relive her past by kissing and hugging and loving me? That would be the logical thing. And I'm glad to know that you like me… but with this particular situation I don't know what to do… I really don't." I said acting like my brother… man was I a good actor! **

"**Ok... I can see how she would want to relive what she had in the past but I don't know. I'm sorry for causing you all this stress and hardship but…" she said as I cut her off. **

"**Listen… I need to tell you something also. Tonight… I want you to come to my dorm. I will tell Tamao-chan that I have something to do tonight so she won't bother us." I said as she looked hopeful. She probably thought: Was I going to kiss her? **

"**Sure. I will be there Daisuke-chan." She said as she smiled. **

"**Oh and one more thing." I said as I grabbed my stuff on the way out of her dorm. My back turned to her and my head titled back a little so that she could see the side of my face. She wondered what it was. **

"**Call me Nagisa-chan alright?" I said as I smirked and then touched the doorknob to leave. **

"**Nagisa-chan? But why?" she asked wondering why but she will do it. **

"**You'll see." I said as I smiled and left. I thought that this was a brilliant plan… but hmm would it work out? And soon I would tell everyone… but the thing that was still lingering in my mind was that of Shizuma. **

**Then night fell. I waited in my dorm after coming back from telling Tamao-chan that I had to do something. She had no suspicions about this and just went back to relaxing in her dorm as usual. Always missing her roommate Nagisa… which was me. **

**Then I heard the door creak open and I knew that it had to be Saya. The lights were all off and there was not a thing that could be seen. It was pitch black, night. She walked in a little hesitant and scared wondering and pondering if I was here. **

"**Daisuke-chan are you in here?" she asked as she got a response from me. I thought this was a clever way to tell her. **

"**No. I'm not here." I answered back. **

"**Oh right I forgot that you told me to tell you Nagisa-chan." She said as she thought that what she heard was a little strange because it was a girls' voice. **

"**Um… you're not Nagisa-chan… are you Tamao-chan? Because that was a girls' voice that I just heard." She said getting a little nervous. **

"**I know." I answered back. **

"**Um… then wait you're not Tamao-chan and you're not Nagisa-chan… so who are you?" she asked a little more scared now and then she felt the shadowy figure throw her onto the bed. She only felt this intense motion for a minute as she remained on the bed and closed her eyes… scared of what was to come. **

"**So… you like Daisuke?" I asked in a calm yet eerie voice. **

"**Yes I do. If he keeps going here it could develop into love… and well I think that this could work out." She answered back as she felt the figure's hands pinning down her wrists to the bed so that she couldn't move. She now knew that the figure was standing above her. But then being the clever person she is, she kicked me in a very private part of the body which hurt like hell even though I was a girl. **

**I got off her and winced in a pain for only a moment. But then I regained my structure and asked her more things. **

"**Saya is your name right? And you like Daisuke? You may even fall in love with him?" I asked getting everything straight. **

"**Yes this is true." She answered back shyly. **

"**Well take my advice. Fall out of love him because he is not really here. Daisuke Nagisa is back at public school hanging with his friends and looking for girls to date. And well here…. He's just non-existent." I answered back and in a calm yet scary tone. **

"**Huh? What do you mean? Of course he is existent and he goes here. I can see, touch, smell, taste, hear, and love him because he's real and here. This wouldn't be a mirage or some sort of trick that my mind is playing. I know he's here! I know it!" she yelled a little. **

"**Keep your voice down. You don't how wrong you are. He is not an illusion but he's not here. He exists but somewhere else." I told her back. **

"**Hmm… then I would really like to know who you are." She told me as she felt my hands pin her to the bed again me standing over her. I didn't move and just stared at her though she couldn't see me. I could see her. How ironic this situation was. I remembered back to when Shizuma did this to me. Those times were gone and I had become stronger. And now it was time for more help with this mission. **

"**Saya…" I only spoke her name. **

"**Yes?" she answered back meekly. **

"**Where is Shizuma?" I asked. **

"**I don't know." She replied. **

"**I think you do."**

"**No I don't." **

"**You do. You are the smartest girl that I have ever met here besides Tamao-chan. You know where she is." **

"**Alright fine. I know she graduated about a year ago. The year that Nagisa-san, Daisuke's sister left and ran away. She was still the Etoile and this was paining her greatly. She knew that Nagisa-san would never love her the same way and that even though love is life… it's only a feeling. So she graduated and I don't know where she is now." She explained. **

"**Thank you for your help. Saya-chan have you had your first kiss yet?" I wondered. **

"**No I haven't." **

**And then without question I kissed her for helping me. I knew that she would like it… because when I stopped I went to turn the light on. I was still wearing my outfit disguised as Daisuke. So I appeared Daisuke… but I'm really Aoi. **

"**Daisuke-chan!" she said happily as she realized that I was the one who kissed her and then she hugged me. **

**I hugged back. "Hi…" I said apathetically. **

"**Thanks for the kiss… do you feel the same?" she asked. **

"**No I don't. I don't exist here." I said. **

"**What do you mean?" **

**I took everything off revealing my sexuality as a girl and then my hat the only thing that really made me a boy. She watched in amazement and her stare became wide-eyed as the final result emerged. **

"**N-N-Nagisa-san?" is all she could say. She was amazed that Aoi Nagisa had actually come back to St. Miatre after what happened. **

"**I'm here and back. But you mustn't tell everyone of this secret I have ok? I thought it would be fun to have a lot more people help then just me and Tamao-chan. Oh and about her I-" I said as she cut me off completing my sentence. **

"**Don't worry I know. It's that you wanted to apologize and finally tell her your feelings as well. Also the fact that you never noticed her feelings till now… and you wanted to show that you did… am I right?" she answered smiling. **

"**Yes, pretty much." I told her smiling back. "So now that you know I'm really Aoi are you still madly in love with me?" I asked.**

"**Well I don't know. I love you but it's complicated. Alright and don't worry your secret's safe with me Nagis- I mean… Daisuke-chan." She said as she smiled and winked and left my room. I had told her and now I felt a lot better. I can't believe that I kissed her though! Was I turning into Shizuma myself? **

**The next morning was sure to be hectic. I was to stay at the Strawberry Residence for 2 weeks and it was coming close to the end of the first one. It had felt so slow but had went by more quick than ever. I felt life was flashing away in small moments of memories here at St. Miatre Academy. If I was to stay I would have to reveal myself or maybe there was another way?**

**With about a week left I still had my original mission in mind. Where the hell was Shizuma-sama? I needed to find her before my time here was gone and in order to do that I needed help, all the help I could get. I decided to round up my faithful friends… and go on a search for her. Since I was a so-called "boy" I didn't have to go the class. I wouldn't get in trouble for it. So I decided to go on the mission and look all over the area for Shizuma-sama while Tamao-chan and Saya-chan took care of it inside the classrooms. I was going to find her, I needed to find her. **

**I looked through the woods and the forest, any place where I would be reminded of Shizuma. It seemed every place I went I had a specific memory pop up back into my head from long ago. She wasn't there but yet I still felt as if her presence was with me in every way. I felt strong and daring like I could do anything in that moment. Had Shizuma's presence found a way into me? I wondered. **

**I continued to look but then I came to the greenhouse. I remembered this from when I was younger… a fourth year, a naïve fourth year student who fell into the confines of this school's traps and tricks. I had remembered all those bitter lies and relayed truths that I had been told and I just wanted to scream. I wanted to cry, I wanted to breakdown but I knew I couldn't for the sake of myself. I went inside the greenhouse with all the willpower I had left from when I was a fourth year till now. I felt young again like I had just changed back into that fourth year form of myself and looking for Shizuma here innocently. I felt as if I had lost of all of my strength I gained and I melted back into the past. **

**I felt myself shiver a bit. I knew this place would be trouble to search and this is why I didn't want to come here. So many joyful memories that filled my heart with glee, yet some painful that I cannot bear to, or rather don't want to remember. I seemed to be recalling one big memory but sadly it was a bad one, very heartfelt. It was around the time of the Etoile election and Tamao-chan and I were running. It is said that only the best of friends can become the Etoile. Etoile in French means "star." Hence that the Etoile is the 2 most loved and admired people within the 3 academies. It is also said that when the Etoile election is over and the 2 people who are to become Etoile are coroneted, they spend more time together than anyone else and with time, they are to fall in love. **

**I wondered if these rumors I heard were true. I loved Tamao-chan but was it that kind of love, I questioned myself? I remember standing on that stage waiting for the results. Tamao-chan was holding me… and eventually her hand "accidentally slipped" so that she could hold me more intimately. The current Etoile, which was Shizuma, was nowhere to be found. She was supposed to be there to help with the coronation. But instead she was crying in a snowy field of white. Leaning against a tree with some snowy frost on it to match her hair she began to wipe her tears and run back to where the Etoile election was taking place. It was here, in the greenhouse that she touched my cheek lightly with her hand and told me to become the Etoile. And it was at that moment that I knew that Shizuma had emotions, wants and desires too like anyone else, as well as dreams. **

**She then ran into the large building that was where Tamao-chan and I, and all the other nominees were. She opened the doors with her tremendous strength she already had but another force was with her that she knew was the most powerful that anyone could ever have, Love. **

**As the doors swung open and everyone's gaze including my own watched the figure who had just come through the door, I found myself being watch also. Shizuma, coming through the door ignoring all of the eyes on her and only focusing on me, the one and only me… her beloved Nagisa. She walked up half way to where the stage was and on the red carpet she stood there, dripping from the wet snow on her and panting from running all that way. I knew that she must've truly loved me for this to happen. It was at that point that I didn't know what to do… so that night I ran away. I remembered Shizuma telling me to complete this dream of her's. To become the Etoile… as if I could ever do that. But I returned and I am looking for her so that I can apologize and maybe this time around I will become Etoile and become the best they've ever had. **

**And so I only felt her presence linger there for a moment, but then it disappeared. And as it did, so did I. If Shizuma's presence wasn't there with me… I felt no courage and no strength… rather no need to remain there longer. I went on, and with this my hopes kept getting slimmer and slimmer. And the chances of finding her weren't great either. So I decided to go back to the academy, by now it was sunset and I had probably wandered further enough away from the academy itself. So I hightailed it back to my dorm but I found something interesting on my way back. **

**I was walking back and pacing myself steadily. Then I saw something. It looked to be Shizuma-sama. She was leaning up against a wall and walking towards the academy as I was when my first footstep passed her's. It seemed she was following me. I didn't dare to turn and say hi cheerfully because I considered the matter of what if it wasn't her? We continued like this for sometime and when we were right outside the academy… I finally spoke to it. **

"**Shizuma-sama?" I asked. **

**The figure disappeared from the distance it was from me. **

**I thought this was weird and there had to be more to this than what I was seeing. No one can just up and disappear like that. I was beginning to believe if a world of magics and spells was true. I questioned once more. **

"**Shizuma-sama?" I called out again.**

**I felt the presence was still there somehow but it wasn't communicating with me back. Or was it? Was it trying to but it couldn't? I decided to investigate. I wanted to get smart with it and ask it some questions that would first allow it to speak to me. **

"**Listen whatever or whoever you are… if you're trying to scare me it's not working. Neither will it. I want to know if you are trying to communicate with me but can't. I am an open person and will not be creeped by this in any way shape or form. So if you can speak I will ask you this once more, are you Shizuma-sama?" I said closing my eyes waiting for an answer intently. But then I heard a voice, it didn't echo. It clear and more clear than anything I've ever heard. It's as if I as hearing this person stand there next to me talking. **

"**Yes it's me. How do you know my name?" the voice that sounded oddly familiar to Shizuma's said. **

"**Well I-I am Daisuke Nagisa. Nagisa-san's brother… the one you loved years ago. Do you remember her? I'm sorry for opening old wounds again but I have something important to tell you. Are you really Shizuma Hanazono?" I said. **

"**Yes. I am. I am real… and her. And I remember her go on." She said. **

"**Alright well I wanted to say gomenasai for all I've done and do this." I said as my lips touched her. Never had it felt so good to be able to kiss Shizuma-sama again. I wanted this moment to never end but it did, realizing I hadn't revealed myself to her yet. I backed up and she looked at me dead eyes and all. **

"**What do you think you're doing? I like girls and who are you to just kiss me like that? What do you have to be sorry for? You have nothing to apologize to me for? You're her brother eh? Do you know where she is?" she asked almost apathetically. **

"**No I don't sadly. I mean she ran away and never told me where she went or where she was going." I said playing it off again, hoping that Shizuma wouldn't call me a liar and see through my disguise. **

"**I see. Hmm… and you are at an all girls' school why?" she asked again apathetically. **

"**Look… I belong here and I came here looking for Tamao-chan and you. I just spent a whole day looking for you just to apologize and say that I love you. And this is what you do for me? Act rude and don't repay me back? Well fine then… I can see why she left you." I said as I thought this was a bit cold. **

"**No, you're wrong. You've got nothing to be sorry for… and you have nothing to say to me anymore. She left because of my love for her and for Tamao's the exact opposite of what you're saying and I know for a fact that she's dead. She has to be… there is no way for her to have survived what she went through in the past. She's dead and nothing can bring her back… so don't preach to me like you can bring her back and like you own the whole god damned world… because you don't and you can't. You could never." She said to me letting out one small tear. **

**Perhaps, showing me some emotion under that apathetic coat. I thought to use this though she probably didn't want me anywhere near her. **

"**How do you know she's dead? I don't think she is… I think she's very much alive in every way possible. She's alive in your heart, in your head, and on this Earth right now. I know she is… she wouldn't be here if she didn't care for you and Tamao-chan. Believe me I know my sister and she has always loved you two… she just runs from pressure. But she has gotten stronger and she's willing to reconcile this. Can I ask a question?" I asked. **

"**Yes go ahead. And stop it with that she's dead… dead, dead, dead." She said crying more. **

"**Well no. She's alive. Believe me. And if you were to see her right here before what would your reaction be?" I asked crying a little too. **

"**My heart would be healed from the broken state it's in now. It's no big deal though, I mean she was my true love. I don't think I have ever loved anyone as deeply as I did her. And if she were to appear in front of me, right now, right before my eyes. I would be the happiest I have ever been in a long time." She said as she kept crying. **

"**Alright. Well also… I'm not trying to do anything but… Shizuma-sama? When did you get so beautiful, Etoile-sama?" I asked her in that same innocent way I used to. Trying to give her a clue as to who I really was. **

"**I'm no longer the Etoile, only someone who went here about 2 years ago would know that. And I don't know… you just met me and you think I'm beautiful?" she asked. **

"**Well no I've known you for a long time, you just never knew me or who I really was. And 2 years ago, I think I did go here. Man those were good times." I said as her eyes grew wide and I looked up toward the sky with a smirk on my face as it began to rain. **

"**Wait… you're a boy. You're name is Daisuke Nagisa, you're her brother. This is an all girls' school Are you trying to drive me mad?" she asked. **

"**No just trying to get you to see what's right in front of you." I said as I smiled and giggled and then looked at her. "Ok, Shizuma-sama?" I smiled again. **

"**All I see is a male version of Nagisa. Her brother. Not one of my loved people. Who else should I be seeing?" she asked me confused. **

"**Hmm… Shizuma-sama… didn't we have a secret that we only kept to ourselves. That I would become the Etoile when you weren't Etoile and that I promised to always be with you forever as one of your closest loved ones as well as a friend and maybe one day a lover? Wasn't that the promise that we made to one another before I left?" I asked. **

"**No I made that promise to Nagisa-san. Aoi Nagisa-san. Not you. Look this is disturbing." She said as she put her arms in that folded position and looked up toward the raining sky. **

"**Shizuma-sama…. Look at my eyes. Look at me and study me over. Could this body really be suited to be a boys' body? Should my face have this complexion to it? Do my lips need to be that soft if I am a boy? Answer this… am I really a boy Shizuma-sama?" I asked. **

"**I would suppose not… but then who are you? If you're not a boy and you claim to be Nagisa-san's brother…. Wouldn't that mean that you are a boy?" she asked in confusion. **

**Just then the gusty wind I had hoped for to come, came and blew my hat straight off my head and I caught it in my hands. My hair waved a little and then I looked at her with the same innocent eyes I had years ago. **

"**I'm keeping that promise." I said as I smirked at her and she looked wide-eyed. She approached as if some kind of trap was going to go off. But then she ran up to me and hugged me with her embrace and cried a little more as the rain increased with her crying. **

"**Na-Nagisa-san?" she asked curiously. **

"**Yes Shizuma-sama?" I answered. **

"**I forgive you. Gomenasai." She said as she hugged me longer and than looked at me in that loving gaze. **

"**Nankurenaisa Shizuma-sama. I missed you." I told her. **

"**Me too. Me too, Nagisa." She said to me as she held me more and we stand there crying in the rain together. Reliving the old times. I felt myself shrink back to my fourth year body, mind and state. And I'm sure Shizuma-sama felt the same as she held me being her 6****th**** year body as she was.**

**We both then looked at each other and stared into each other's loving eyes. Her's had just regained the emotion they lost from two years ago and her heart was healed from this insane madness of me returning to the school. I'm glad that I had found and told her, I felt accomplished. My eyes were filled with joy and innocence as usual. And I felt my gradually close as did her's and we went in for a very passionate kiss to show each other that we hadn't forgotten the other's love. **

**We stayed like that for a long time until the rain and the clouds cleared and the sun came out once more. But ad the sun did come out, there was no one there. Shizuma wasn't standing there kissing me… what was that just now? A memory? A premonition? An illusion? Whatever it was… it wasn't real… fake. I felt upset and frustrated… it had felt so real. Well I continued on my way back to the academy, almost there and soaking wet. I walked in and took a shower and got clean before going to talk to Tamao-chan. I knocked and she let me in. **

"**So what's going on? Did you find her?" she asked. **

"**No I didn't. I thought I did… but I didn't. Tamao-chan… is she dead?" I asked. **

**She hesitated. "Um… of course not! She's not dead! She's alive are you kidding me? Why would you even think that?" she said as she got her nerve back keeping something from me which I didn't like. I knew she was hiding something and I was going to find out what. **

"**Tamao-chan… I don't appreciate you hiding things from me… whatever is please spit it out now." I said in a kind of creepy tone. **

"**What are you talking about Nagisa-chan?" she asked back in a cheery tone. **

"**Tamao-chan… tell me now. I will snap your neck if you don't. I had a really frustrating day today and if don't tell me what you're hiding from me… someone in this room is going to die and I don't think it will be me." I said getting mad and maybe scaring her a little.**

"**Nagisa-chan… calm down. I have nothing that I am or would ever hide from you. Honestly, I'm not hiding anything… believe me. Trust me. You trust me don't you?" she said trying to ease me to not doing anything rash. **

"**Tamao!" I yelled as I got up and walked toward her. "Do you really think that appeasing me is going to help your situation any? Don't lie to me… and don't tell me all this bullshit… I need an answer to my question… is she dead? Answer me!" I said as I backed her into a wall. **

"**I told she isn't. She isn't dead… why won't you believe me?" She said practically cowering in fear of me right now in that little corner of the wall she was in. **

"**Tamao-chan… I told you I won't believe you. You hesitated on that first answer and now I want a true one. Is she dead or is she not?" I said grabbing her neck with one hand but not putting any pressure on it just yet. **

"**I told you she isn't… that is the honest truth and answer here. You only wanna hear what you think you know or wanna hear. Do you want my honest answer or do you only wanna hear what you think you know?" she asked getting scared a little and maybe even fearing for her life. **

"**Fine. I will believe you just this once. You may be right I don't know. Sorry for lashing out on you… it's just that I thought you were hiding something and I had a really frustrating day and I wasn't in the mood for it. Gomenasai." I said sitting down somewhere. **

"**It's ok Nagisa-chan. Don't do it again. Tell me about today." She said sitting next to me. **

"**Ok well… first I set out to find Shizuma and I had no luck. But on my way back I thought I saw her and we had this whole scene. I told her who I was apologized. We hugged, kissed and everything and it felt so real… but when that little rain storm was over so was that little scene. I mean it was so real to me but then it was gone with the sun. I mean… had I been deceived? I didn't get it." I said getting more frustrated. **

"**Well I don't either… but maybe because she was the thing you were focused on all day. The want the whole time. And because of that maybe your mind played tricks on you." Tamao said as she comforted me. **

"**Well ok whatever you say Tamao-chan. I believe you and I trust you fully and completely. Gomenasai for lashing out at you and everything else." I said as I looked down with shame. **

"**Well don't feel too down, I mean I want you to be cheerful too. I don't like to see you down like this. It just isn't you and not the one I love. So come on Nagisa-chan… don't be like this." She said to me now sitting in my lap and wrapping her arms around me. **

"**Ok, fine. I won't be but only for your sake. I mean I don't want to see you upset or down just because I am. So I might as well be happy… I have some time left. How did your research go today?" I asked in a cheery tone putting my around her as well. **

"**That's the Nagisa-chan I know. And of course, will always love." She said as she smiled and waited for a kiss. **

**I kissed her and then thought for a moment. **

"**Tamao-chan you want me to stay don't you?" I asked her questioningly. **

"**Yes of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" she asked back confused. **

"**Well then we need a way to have me stay but to prove I'm who I really am. Either I have to reveal myself or I have to come up with something else that's clever. I mean there's no way they are going to let me stay here if I continue like this… and to tell the truth … I can't go on forever like this. You're smart would you like to help me?" I asked. **

"**Yes I will. And with the research thing… still getting everything in order… though I can tell you one thing. And that is I'm not lying when I say she's alive… she is. But sadly, I don't know where she is. Gomenasai." She said to me as she got out of my lap and walked over the her laptop with a bunch of papers next to it. "Take a look at what I found today." She said as she brought up the news page that she had found today on Shizuma. **

**I read this page and then took it all in. "Hm, she is alive… but this article states that there is something that she is trying to do that she must do in secret… what do you think that is?" I said thinking out loud. **

"**I don't know honestly… but with your great mind of her you should be able to tell. I mean you were probably the one that knew her best since you met her. From that time on, you've been the only one really close to her and her heart. You might've even opened it a little bit. And for someone of your structure that's not easy to do to Shizuma." She told me. **

"**I see. But why me of all people? Why was it me that she chose to break open her heart to love again?" I asked confused a bit. **

"**Because it was love. Nagisa-chan… do you honestly think that you or even someone else can live the rest of their life without love? You can't help what you like. I mean you're heart it falls for someone eventually… you can't help it. And my best explanation for all of this is that Shizuma, fell in love with you." She said smiling as she told me this known fact. **

"**Well then, I wish I could've known that a long time ago. Why couldn't she have just told me I would've stayed. I understand love but I don't understand lust and that's why I ran and took everything with me and hurt you guys. And I'm still sorry for that. I apologize… look now I just need to find her and get her to come back here. I need to find and apologize to her. I also wanna stay here until my graduating year and then the 3 of us… can be together forever." I said being determined now more than ever. **

"**Well how bout we sleep on it? It's getting kind of late and believe me this isn't going anywhere too quickly. So goodnight… and I will speak to you tomorrow. Which is another day for more of this time to search." She said still smiling at me. **

**Tamao-chan then walked up to me and pressed her body to mine. She looked up at me with the slight blush lines under her eyes, and innocently. I knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. She wouldn't be happy otherwise. I was a bit taller than her almost the same height… not a big difference. So I leaned down a bit and kissed her passionately. I could tell that she needed it and that she needed for her heart to heal somehow. And it wasn't going to do it on its own… she needed another force there… she needed me. **

**We said goodnight to one another like that. A sweet kiss and nothing more, that was our little way I guess of showing that we both needed healing and each other. Me, I needed Tamao, more than she could ever know. And, she needed me for body and soul, her reason for living, I could see it. **

**And so, we rested on it till morning or at least we were supposed to. But with what's going on right now, I don't think that either me or Tamao got any sleep at all. We were too… well I was too worried and stressed. And I think Tamao was kind of still upset. **

**Now it was the weekend, yes! I couldn't have asked for more. It was to be a day to do whatever I wanted to do. And to have free time to myself sounded like it would do some good for me. So, I woke up though my eyes were stung with fatigue. I put on my clothes and walked out the door to the back of the school, where the schoolyard was. I was yawning the whole way through. All I could think was, "Damn, I am tired." I wasn't really in the mood to do anything but relax. I wasn't watching where I was going either and yet again the story of me running into someone came true again. Only this time, it wasn't Saya or anyone else like her… it was… Shizuma?**

** I fell to the floor and stumbled across it a little. Then I opened my eyes and looked up at the figure in front me. This looked to be a woman of extensive beauty. She had long flowing silver hair and that same gleam in her eyes that Shizuma had when I first met her. The gleam that made me unable to move no matter what I did. This was dooming me to my fate again, I knew it. I tried to resist looking into her eyes, this was a technique that I had become good at; I was able to overcome that overpowering look. **

** She continued to look at me and I kept up the relentless effort to resist that look. The horrid factor was that even though I was stronger and had pride in myself, and could now put up a fight against this… Shizuma's gaze had gotten stronger also. And she was older, bigger, and she could always make me feel intimidated. **

** I soon fell to this gaze and then she helped me up. She took me to a secluded part of the forest where no one would find us. I got up and opened my eyes slowly, I guess making a generalization of where I was. So, I got up to my feet and looked around the area, noticed I was in the forest. And then I turned and saw her, I saw Shizuma. I saw that flowing silver hair, and that- that gaze. That haunting gaze, the one that brought me to where I am in the first place. **

** "Who are you?" she softly spoke to me, barely even heard. **

** "What do you mean?" I spoke with a fake boys' voice while turning. **

** "You're not of this school." She softly spoke again. **

** "And..?" I said back. **

** "Well, who are you?" she asked once again. **

**I could tell that even though Shizuma was gone, she wasn't truly gone. She was protecting the school, secretly. Awesome! Well I shouldn't be surprised; Shizuma always did have that protective nature about her, especially bout me. So I went along with my disguise, it seemed to be tricking her… but I couldn't wait to tell her officially. **

** "I am Daisuke. And you?" I asked back with my fists clenched. **

** "I am Shizuma Hanazono. I am the protector of this school. If you are not of this school, then may I ask what you are doing here?" she said with another gaze in her eyes. A gaze of madness and question. **

** "Really?" is all I had to say. **

**Well I wanted to know why she was protecting it so dearly. I could think of one reason so far, until another one hit me. My first instinct was that she was protecting something in her heart. Something that was dear to her in every way, and that would never leave her… even if it tried. It was in her heart for all eternity, to stay. Then it hit me, she was protecting what was really in her heart… but sadly that thing hurt her a long time ago. Because she loved me and treasured the time that she shared here with me, she wanted to protect it. She wanted to make sure that no one would ever walk through these doors to harm anyone else. And then, I thought that this was interesting. **

** "May I ask you a question?" I asked her. **

** "Yes. What is it?" she said with that same gaze in her eyes. I wanted to ease the pain and that gaze in her eyes. I wanted her to know who I was… though for some reason… I didn't think it was working now. Had she caught me? **

** "Why do you protect this school so much? You pretend as if it's your life." I said with my fists still clenched. **

** "I protect my love. That's what I protect." She said to me. While I was contemplating this, she was leaning up against a tree looking at me, perhaps studying me to make sure that I wasn't trying to hurt anyone in the school. **

** "Your love? Is there someone here that you love?" I asked confused a little. Even though I wasn't, what she was saying was as clear as day. I knew what she was saying and she probably knew that I was hiding something, but I went with it anyway… in case. I acted along with wherever the situation took me. **

** "Not currently. A few years ago, yes. And for that first time, I was actually able to experience love again. I was in love for another time… I was able to open my eyes and heart to what it was like to love like that again. And for another first time, love's light angelic wings took me on a flight into the light, to actually open my eyes to what love was and see someone how I wanted to see them. I needed to tell them, but I fear that I did something wrong… and I have gotten hurt from it. But what's the pain compared to everything else in life? So now, I protect this school to which my love once went… in hopes that she might return and I may get to see her. And so that my heart can heal. That's why I protect this school, so dearly." She explained to me deeply with that same gaze only it looked as if it was lighting up a bit. **

** "I see." I said. "Well what is this girl's name?" I asked. **

** "Aoi. Aoi Nagisa." She said plainly. **

** "And you think she's gone? Dead?" I asked with clenched fists still. **

** "Yes. She is, I don't think that. I know that for a fact. There's no hope in her returning, so why say such foolish and childish things. There are no such things as miracles and I was foolish to think that she was one. She only hurt me in the end and then died, and that was not a miracle. That was a terror, a disaster." Shizuma said kind of upset but she wasn't crying, she wasn't able to. Now, and only now is when Shizuma would show such emotion, and now I could see how much I actually hurt her. **

** "What if I told you she's still alive?" I said looking at her innocently awaiting her answer. **

** "I won't believe. It's foolish and impossible." She said looking up at me and then back at the tree and then the sky. "Nagisa is dead." Shizuma continued. This is when I step in. **

** "Don't say that. Everything and anything is possible if you just believe. There is always a happy ending if you're willing to fight for it. Never say anything is impossible. Because even if someone is dead, they are always still alive someone. In your heart and head, and especially in your life. You will never forget them, so not believing in something is foolish, because she is alive right now." I replied to this blasphemy. **

** "What do you mean? How would you know?" she further wanted to know. **

** "I am Daisuke Nagisa. I am her brother and I know for a fact that she's not dead." I completed my sentence. **

** Her eyed widened. "You're her brother?" she bluntly asked. **

** "No I'm not. In fact, to tell the truth I don't think Daisuke Nagisa ever existed at this school. He never went here… so therefore he cannot exist. Not in the hearts, not in the minds of people here. Not even you. I suggest you lighten up to people when you first meet them… you never know what surprises they will bring. Daisuke Nagisa… he never existed here… but Aoi Nagisa has." I said smiling in that smirking way. **

** "You confuse me boy. You say that you are and then you tell me you're not. You tell me you are here in front of me and then you tell me that you don't exist. Which is it? Are you a figment of my imagination to keep me sane?" she asked getting to the point. **

** "I'm not either. I'm not part of your imagination, I'm not in existence yet I am, because I am right in front of you. Shizuma, believe everything you hear right now… because it is all true." I said. **

** "What do you mean? This is contradictory. Which one is it? You have to tell me now, are you playing with me and don't really exist? Are you my subconscious, my imagination, my head playing tricks? Or, do you actually exist and are a real person, standing right in front of me that I can touch?" she asked cracking almost now. I'd never thought that I'd see the day where Shizuma was at my hands, my mercy and my fate to do whatever I wanted. It was amazing how much better I was at turning things around in that short amount of time, which I did. In about 5 minutes I had turned the whole situation to fit in my favor. I was the one controlling Shizuma and her mind and her fate, and she was the one about to crack. I felt power and really good, but horrible at the same time. I don't like this corruption in me… I have to stop it. And so I did. **

** "Shizuma, meet me in the piano hall in the Strawberry Residence." I told her as I ran off and then she did within 5 minutes time. I began to play a song she would know and sing along with it also. My beautiful voice she would remember. **

**She walked into the room star stuck a little by the familiarity of the song. I stopped when I noticed she was on the other side of this dark room. There was no light whatsoever. I stood at the piano where the moonlight shone on me and that was the only visible light in the room. It lit up half of my face, and my eyes were full of determination. There was a long silence, as soon I heard footsteps. She had moved a little closer so that now I could make out that she was there, and her figure. Her face was still a complete blur and I knew at that point that she was Shizuma. **

**I simply spoke a word and not in that fake guy voice. It was in my normal voice, my Nagisa voice. The voice that she had remembered and fallen in love with. She knew my beauty and would do anything to get her hands on it again. **

** "Shizuma…" I spoke and with that her eyes widened and the tears began to form in her eyes. She knew by the voice that Nagisa was there. She was in the room, considering she still thought that I was dead it was haunting to hear this voice and torture. She thought that this was a way to haunt her for what she's done and it bothered her just like Kaori before Nagisa. **

** "Nagisa?" she spoke with a tone of voice that I could tell she was crying. "Nagisa? Nagisa! Nagisa?" she continued with a bit of hoarseness in her voice that I knew this was really terrorizing her. I felt that she had enough. **

** "Yes. I'm here Shizuma. Did you think I was dead? I was always alive… I survived. I felt like running away and so I did. But, I didn't kill myself that would be blasphemy. There were people and things that I cared about that were holding me back. And besides, I wouldn't have anyway, I have too much to live for and I love my life. Even so, I could never leave you." I spoke pretending to be in the room with her like a spirit. **

** "Nagisa… where are you? Are you alive? I-I… Nagisa!" she screamed out in pain and agony once more as so the voice stopped speaking as in a creepy tone and I came out of the light to comfort her. I spoke in a normal voice and touched her so she knew I was real. **

** "Yes, I'm alive… isn't this the place where "we fell in love."?" I asked smiling as she hugged me tightly and in an embrace. She was crying tears of joy now and was relieved that her love was still alive. I could tell a big burden had just been lifted and in that spilt second moment, all the emotion that she held inside was let out. I could tell that in the minute also her heart was healed and it wasn't as cold as it was before. It was now warm and it was to stay if I would. **

**As I revealed myself to her I stayed there in her embrace. I could tell that this was the time to let out my comforting words… and so I did. **

"**Shizuma-sama did you really miss me that much?" I asked softly and lovingly holding her also. **

**She nodded. She didn't say anything and well her tears I felt soaking my shirt. I had to get her off me before she gave me a shower that I really didn't need. **

"**Shizuma, it's okay. I'm here now and will always be…. I am alive and Tamao knows too… there is no need for hurt anymore. There's no reason to cry, no reason. It's alright." I said smiling beginning to maybe cry myself. "It's alright." I said as the first tear shed from my face and I began to cry the same tears of sorrow as she was. I could feel the pain and the despair in this emotional baggage session. I had caused the pain, and now she was getting me back for all that I have done. Making me cry, causing me pain long ago, a sin is forgiven. **

"**Nagisa." I heard her say softly. I looked up and wondered what she was calling me for. "Nagisa." She said again softly as I wondered what she wanted me for. I would've said "what?" but I didn't think it to be the appropriate time to say anything. Just to listen would suffice. **

"**Nagisa… I've missed you." I heard her say in almost a whisper. I wanted to say something back but as I was to say something back, she interrupted with another thought. **

"**I.." I started to say as she interrupted by putting one of her fingers to my lips and looking directly down at me whispered in my ear this thought. This thought that haunted me as well as the word… I was yet again the old Nagisa I used to be. And, even though I was supposed to be my "Brother", Daisuke, I was Nagisa and I couldn't hide it. I can't hide from my true self… and that was that. **

"**I love you…" she whispered. **

**My eyes widened at the statement as I realized her love must've been true. For it to stay alive this long and undying in that regard, It was true. True love. I wondered what that was… I don't think I've loved truly… all my love was locked away. I don't know what love is, I never knew what love is. And what I needed was for someone to teach me. Someone like Shizuma. **

**I whispered back in the same tone into her ear. I thought to take a chance and maybe risk my heart for once… this was a new Nagisa, at least I thought. **

"**I love you too…" I whispered back and her eyes widened the same as mine. She couldn't believe that the girl she had fallen in love with was in love with her also. She had longed for this day to come… for those three words out of my mouth to her ears. It was like music from the heavenly cherubs singing in a holy chorus… like angels that had fallen down to Earth and were only flying on love's sole and light wings. She loved this and wanted this and so she took the chance and… **

**Again my eyes went wide as she kissed me passionately, drying her tears a small bit but not all too much. I wasn't crying, I had fully been into listening of what she was saying otherwise, just tired. She kissed me with some more tears pouring down her cheeks… as she loved this kiss… she missed my lips, I could tell. **

**I let her kiss me and stood there as my eyes eventually closed. I felt the passion and pain at the same time in this kiss… and she liked the sweet taste to hold it long enough. Eventually I felt another force go around my waist, Shizuma's hand, I guessed. I was right, she always loved to hold me there, everyone did and I didn't know why. I guess I'll never know. **

**She was really making this kiss last as her tears began to dry up once and for all… her tongue slid into my mouth and messed around for a little before pulling out completely. She then let go of my lips as it made a clicking sound and then took every part of her body back as well. **

**She retreated and softly smiled at me as she wanted to confirm that I liked what she just did. I nodded and looking at her emotionless… what was I doing? I had a girlfriend… and I was techniqually cheating. I could remember the past all too clearly… it felt like it. Déjà vu. I knew it was, and with that I fainted right there in the piano room. Shizuma ran to my rescue and caught me in her arms as she gently laid my head in her lap. **

"**Nagisa!" She yelled out to oblivion as I fell to the floor. And with that, she knew what she had to do. She called Tamao, who ran down immediately, my two loves to my rescue. Tamao, being that she had some medical knowledge… began to operate as best she could. First, trying to figure out what happened in the first place. Second, figuring out what's wrong. And third, figuring out what to do. She began to operate on my miniscule body as the following information had been obtained. **

**Tamao gathered that I had fainted for some cause of a lapse in the brain. Maybe the stress from everything surrounding me was causing me to become like this. Who knows? And that if I had fainted… I was probably either hot or under great pressure at the time, and didn't have a way out. She decided to see if fanning me for a short time would work, it didn't. She decided to take off any unnecessary clothing like a sweater or jacket still didn't help. So the problem wasn't that I was hot, it was probably stress and/or pressure. **

"**Shizuma, what exactly happened here? I need to know." Tamao asked with concern. **

"**Well I will tell you… but, first, I wanna know why I even should." She replied with a rude tone. I think that ever since I loved both of them and came here, they're friendship turned to competition. **

"**I have a right to know. You call me down here because of an emergency. Nagisa has fainted and you need help. So you call me, is that a valid reason enough?" she asked fighting back against Shizuma with reason, something you needed to win against her with. **

"**That is true. I did call you. But even so, you have no right to know what goes on in my personal life and the life of Nagisa unless of course, you are her mother or father…which I don't think you are. I think you're Tamao Suzumi, her best friend. Nothing more." Shizuma spoke calmly fighting back. They were fighting over me. I could see their future jobs now, Shizuma the lawyer and Tamao the poet. Two very good jobs, but two very big intellectuals who know how to fight. **

"**I'm her girlfriend. I have a right to know!" she yelled defending her fallen lover and her dignity herself. **

"**Well, then, I think that we should just back off before what happened in the past happens again. That would be best. Now, what to do?" Shizuma asked in a stern voice. **

"**Tell me what happened? And sure." Tamao said smiling and caretaking to Nagisa at the same trying to listen to what Shizuma was saying. **

"**Alright well, I show here because I was told to meet someone here earlier today. And so, I did, tonight when the sun was setting. I remember someone being here looking like a boy. His name was Daisuke I remember… except the voice I was hearing when he spoke was Nagisa's. It felt as if I was in the room with her, my thoughts of her were that she was dead and gone. Her spirit and presence were haunting me when I entered. I soon realized that "Daisuke" was Nagisa when she chose to reveal herself to me. Now, Tamao, I haven't seen the girl in a long time, so I kissed her. Don't be enraged, I had every right to kiss her. So I did, she must have fainted from the pressure of me kissing her, to thinking about you as her girlfriend. There the answer lies, doesn't it?" Shizuma explained. **

"**I'm not mad. I shouldn't be… I understand. Well, then she probably fainted from what you think plus the added pressure of not totally revealing herself to the whole school." Tamao added to the situation. **

"**So what do you suggest we do?" Shizuma asked. **

"**Well, I'm no medical prodigy, but I'd say if one is caused trouble from an acting source, when the one being affected is unable to act, it is our job to right? And I think our job would be to eliminate the things that give her stress and pressure." Tamao explained calmly. **

"**So you're suggesting that we get rid of ourselves and reveal her to the whole school, only to have her attacked again?" Shizuma said blatantly annoyed. **

"**No." Tamao said shaking her head. "I suggest we don't back off completely but give her a little room to breath you know? Like, don't bombard her with love or affection because then she'll faint as she already has now. And well, we need to help keep her secret up, so she doesn't have to worry about it and do it alone. We know who she is… but no one else does, let's keep it that way until Daisuke has to go, and then we reveal Nagisa to everyone." Tamao was always the smart and bright one in our little group of friends. This plan seemed reasonable and surefire to work, so why not put it to the test? **

"**Alright, we'll do that. So, what do we do now? We can't just stay in here and wait for her to wake up… that could be another 2 hours and since I don't go to this school anymore, I'd get into trouble." Shizuma said crossing her arms and standing in a refined position that told me she was of the upper class to Tamao and me.**

"**Well, Shizuma, you are the watcher of this school, since you claimed it was where your once and forever true love went. How bout you continue to look over it, and wait with me for Nagisa to wake up. What if she needs both of our assistance… if they catch you play it off as something. Or you could tell them, that you have just come back to visit me or someone." Tamao nodded, once again showing us her intellectually big brain and status. **

**I was being to come to, and wake up from the sudden trauma had just come over me. Thank goodness, was the relief I first heard when they sighed and I awoke. They were happy to see that it wasn't that long a wait for me to come to my senses again, and for that Shizuma was grateful. Though she was one of the best deceivers and liars in all of Astraea hill, she didn't like to lie. She wanted only to tell the truth, I guess she never wanted to complicate a situation any more than it should be. She was smart in that regard as well. **

"**Huh? Tamao-chan? Shizuma-sama? What happened?" I asked as I awoke and softly spoke, as Tamao's eyes brightened with glee, and Shizuma, I thought I saw smile somewhat… but she still maintained that apathetic look in her eyes as usual. I seemed to notice a sparkle of happiness and relief though. **

"**Nagisa, are you alright?" Tamao asked me subtly. **

"**I think so." I smiled as she did too, and kissed my lips lightly. Shizuma, just turned away, deciding not to show her obvious jealousy. **

"**Shizuma-sama, I missed you too. So, don't think that my heart only has been taken by Tamao, I still do love you as well, as I had said before." I smiled and giggled, causing for once for Shizuma, to blush. The red color in her cheeks grew with love. **

"**Well I am just glad you are alright. If I were you two, I would get back to your dorms. Before the student council president finds out and suspends you from the school activities for a week or however long they decide to reprimand you." Shizuma said apathetically looking around, trying to see if there was someone coming. I was thankful that I had these types of friends, so close to me, ones that would take the fall for me. And so I had a new goal, be the rightful person to blame responsible for all of this. And so it would be done. **

"**Thank you Shizuma. Very much." Tamao said giving her a nod and a grin as she got up and started to walk off. I naturally was going to go with her, but decided to stay behind for some time more. I needed to talk to Shizuma and Shizuma I shall talk to. **

**She turned away looking out the window as she normally did. She looked lonely as the moonlight shone on her skin, her glowing skin and her silver hair all giving off a mysterious aura. She remained silent as I was about to walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder, waiting for her to turn around and we could continue our conversation. But she caught me off guard and thus forth, I had to deal with her conniving sense of area. **

"**What is it you need me for Nagisa?" She anticipated me behind her and asked boldly, as cold and distantly as someone who just had their heart shattered. I guess this was to give off that she wasn't scared of anyone or anything, and had to deal with pain everyday of her life. She knew that it was me, but even so if she was wrong, she wouldn't have cared. She still would be able and ready to take down anyone, if so desired. **

"**Uh, I wanted to continue our conversation. If I remember correctly, we weren't done, and it would be rude to leave in the middle of one with someone right? Well, here I am let's talk. It just applies and teaches you that St. Miatre is no school for impolite ways." I winked as she turned slightly, me able to see side of her face, not all of it. **

"**Very well, what is it you wish to speak to, or continue to speak to me about?" She asked with her arms crossed, obviously dealing with a lot of pain and heartbreak right now and in her life, though not letting it show, she is strong. I wanted to learn to be this way, if whatever happened to Shizuma ever happened to me. I wanted not to be so innocent and fragile compared to most, not even Shizuma. **

"**Us." A simple word out of my mouth was enough to suffice Shizuma's heart. She didn't know or even have a clue that there was an "us" and just to hear that word warmed her heart a little. **

"**Us?" She asked back again as she paused for a moment and then she resumed speaking. Though much time was passing, it had felt like an eternity went by in this room, that the time was passing slower than usual. An n hour seemed like an eternity, and a year would seem like forever. And I was in the middle of it, the question is has time stopped for me? It has for Tamao and Shizuma. "Well, why do you say such a word? I'm not sure there ever was an us, I'm not sure there ever will be." She sighed. **

"**There was, and there might be. I am willing to work past this heartbreaking story if you are." My innocence once again spoke for itself, I did not want to say that, but my brain said otherwise. **

**She smirked and chuckled. "Oh Nagisa, your innocence has always been the thing that always brought me back to you. It has also amused me some in the past. You speak your mind with your heart, as they are one, and both as innocence and grace have spread to you like sorrow has to me. But never shall I ever fall for that old believe everything someone says trick. Nagisa, you may honestly and truly think that, in your rightful mind and head, but how I feel is uncertainty. There is no will upon you to leave Tamao just for me, and there is certainly no urge for you to go on forth to me. So, think of it this way, even though time has stopped for me and possibly Tamao your life keeps going… doesn't it Nagisa?" She asked turning around completely now and looking at me with that glance, the glance that made me paralyzed and unable to move. The glance I had first encountered when I transferred her. It gave me an eerie memory of chills and also the inability to move. **

**I couldn't let Shizuma know that I was still the same weak Nagisa she used to know, I couldn't… I just couldn't. And so I tried to play it off as I was tough. Wow, this was really starting to heat up. My eyes grew wide at her last statement as I thought. **

"**Time, what is the meaning of that word. If your lives have stopped dead, then why hasn't mine? Is that what you mean, if not please explain." I asked calmly clenching my fists. **

"**What I mean is, life keeps coming at you hard and you have to deal with it, and take it head on. But what happens to the ones who cannot do that? There is nothing wrong with their life at the moment. And there is nothing in the future that is wrong with their life… in all essence if you think about it, time has stopped for them. Dead completely in its tracks, and the worst part of it is, as something dies, it doesn't come back. So, we need a choice made right now Nagisa. We can either have your life end, by time stopping. Or, you can continue to break the hearts of the ones you loved and probably still do love, by continuing your own. What will it be?" She asked me as that haunting gaze kept on me. I felt as though she was getting inside not only me but inside my soul. I felt that piercing glare seeing through right me. And I knew that this decision, I now couldn't fret from. **

"**Well, can't I decide a bit later, I mean these things do require a lot of thought." I nodded and yet I still couldn't move, yet I continued to act as if nothing were wrong. I felt intimidated, but I wasn't going to let that show, I couldn't, for if I did, Shizuma was to get in me, and rip apart my soul from the inside out. This wasn't a good thing. In fact she could completely destroy me if I gave her the chance to, naturally I feared this, but at the same time, I knew she wouldn't do that to me, or would she? **

"**While that is a true statement, I know you Nagisa, and for Tamao and I, even though it has stopped, it's also running out. Just as the clock ticks and the minutes go by in a symphony of time, so does the lives of the people of this school and out, of the ones you love, and the ones you hate. Nagisa, time is a never ending thing, and it continues on and on just as the vast sea flows. However, time goes in a pattern like the ocean and so you will have to make a decision, you may not avoid this subject any longer and play with the hearts of your close friends, and possibly enemies." She paused for a moment and then resumed speaking as I nodded at what she was saying. In all understanding, I got what she was saying, and understood it somewhat clearly, but in all seriousness, this was… terrifying. Being in the same room at night, with someone whom used to partially own your heart and your being and then questioning you like Shizuma was me now, and telling you the concepts of life, it's a bit intimidating, I'll admit. **


End file.
